


Those Five Idiots in a Space Sports Car

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [26]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Marvel meets the Guardians of the Galaxy, Captain Marvel!, F/F, First Meetings, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), who you gonna call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol is urgently called by Nova-Prime when Ronan the Accuser is set on attacking Xandar. However by the time she gets there, it seems the Kree is no longer a menace, and a group called the Guardians of the Galaxy took care of it.





	Those Five Idiots in a Space Sports Car

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I promised you something special for today! Carol is meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy! When I started planning for the Avengers movies and how I was going to integrate Carol I also felt like rewatching GoG one and two, and then I realized it was totally possible that Carol could have been called for help by the Nova Corps, so here we are!  
> If you want more Captain Marvel & Guardians interactions just let me know. I still have some spots left in my planning for the month, specifically in the last week before Endgame, so as usual, I'm open for prompts!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you guys tomorrow!

"You need a leave?" Fury asked.

  
He was seated in his office in Washington DC, the window behind him showing off the city skyline illuminated by the morning sun. Carol stood in front of him, in her Starforce uniform.

  
"I just had an urgent call from Xandar. You remember the Kree Accuser who tried to bomb Earth some twenty years ago?"

  
"Vaguely."

  
"He's going to attack the capital of the Nova Empire. I told Nova-Prime to call me if the Krees ever tried to break the truce, and she sounded rather desperate. If I leave now, I might just make it on time. If I don't then... I guess I'll have some Avenging to do."

  
Fury nodded and reclined in his chair. He didn't really need Carol right now anyway, it was just the matter of finding someone to replace her as a pilot instructor.

  
"How long will you be gone?"

  
"Hopefully, just a few days. Four, maybe five. I'll call you if things turn dire."

  
"So you'll miss the launch of project Insight?"

  
Carol shrugged with an amused smile.

  
"They're your babies, Fury. I'll just try not to crash into one when I get home."

  
Fury smiled.

  
"Alright. See you next week, then."

  
Carol nodded and turned around to walk out.

  
"Carol?"

  
She stopped by the door, hand on the handle.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Be safe."

  
"You too. Don't slip and break your poor old bones while I'm gone."

  
Fury rolled his eye but didn't comment. Carol went straight for the elevator and selected the hangar level. As the glass elevator moved down, she took her phone out of her pocket and called Maria:

  
"Hey!"

  
"Did Fury let you go?"

  
"Yeah, he's not mad at me for going to space while they launch his pet project."

  
"It's just a matter of a few days, right?"

  
"I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

  
"Alright then. Be safe."

  
"It's just one accuser warship. I've destroyed tons of them in the past."

  
"I'm serious, Carol. If they called you then it must be pretty serious."

  
"I know, I know. I'll be careful."

  
"You better come back in one piece," Maria warned.

  
Carol smiled and exited the elevator as it opened on the right floor.

  
"I will. I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
Carol hung up, pocketed her phone, and ran up to the entrance of the hangar, just to fly off with ease.

* * *

  
  
She flew as fast as her powers would allow, a nervous ball of energy forming in the pit of her stomach. She had humiliated Ronan twice since her return to Earth, but maybe she shouldn't have let him walk away so easily. The Krees had attacked the Nova Empire on the same excuse they had used against the Skrull, but this time the Nova Corps had fought back with far more firepower. She hadn't heard from Talos in a while, but she thought the Nova Empire was an ally the Skrull could use. If Ronan didn't wipe them all up first.

  
The smell of smoke filled her nostrils as she entered the atmosphere of the planet. She hadn't seen any fires or explosions coming from the surface, so it must have been lingering traces from a battle. She flew down on Xandar and found only a small chunk of the city had been wrecked. In fact, a massive accuser ship laid crashed on the ground, most of it still in one piece. Everything else seemed pretty normal. The city wasn't on fire and as she flew above the buildings she saw many people roaming the streets as if nothing had happened.

  
The big blocky building of the Nova Corps was in sight, and so Carol landed on the top floor, where a ship would have normally landed. The man posted outside looked at her with confusion and worry. She hadn't even bothered to put on her helmet since the threat seemed to be gone. She approached the guard and said:

  
"Nova-Prime called me for help. Can I speak with her?"

  
The man took a good look at her once again, then nodded and walked inside of the tower through the glass door. When he came back, he held the door for her.

  
"Nova-Prime will see you now."

  
She walked in confidently. Nova-Prime was standing in front of a computer table, with a few high ranking officers of the Nova Corps around her.

  
"Captain Marvel, we're sorry to have bothered you, but we have everything under control."

  
Carol came to stand beside Nova-Prime and crossed her arms:

  
"You apprehended Ronan?"

  
"No, he's dead, killed by the power stone he sought to use against us."

  
Carol let out a small sigh of relief. Ronan was dead, that was one less problem to worry about for her. But then she frowned.

  
"Wait, the power stone? Ronan had found the power stone?"

  
"Yes, it seemed so. We have it contained in one of our vaults, far away from anyone who would want to use it with ill intent."

  
Carol nodded.

  
"Good. I couldn't help but notice the accuser ship smack-dab in the middle of your city. Do you need some help with that?"

  
"No, thank you. We already have a team working on dismantling it, as well as all the Ravager ships."

  
"Ravager ships? You had the help of the Ravager?"

  
Carol couldn't quite imagine a Kree accuser, especially Ronan, calling up the Ravagers for backup.

  
"Perhaps it's better I tell you how we managed to stop Ronan?"

  
So Nova-Prime did. She told her about the call from a ravager named Star Lord, who had convinced his entire gang to help stop Ronan. Of how he and his team had not only crashed the accuser warship but also held the power stone long enough to destroy Ronan. As she finished her tale, Carol knew she had to meet them.

  
"Where are they now?"

* * *

  
  
Carol took an elevator down into the Nova Coprs building, to the officers quarters which had been reserved for the small team of ravagers. As she walked through the corridor, she heard two male voices snapping at each other:

  
"Of course he's going to grow back! You've never taken care of sapling before, Quill?"

  
"Not a talking sapling! It doesn't even talk! It just looks like you planted a stick!"

  
"He's gonna grow back eventually!"

  
Finally, a female voice intervened, just as Carol was about to knock on the door.

  
"You two stop. There's someone at the door."

  
Carol didn't knock since her presence was known. She opened the door and looked at the little lounge area inside. There were four people seating on the couches. Well, four-ish. One was a raccoon, but since he was obviously wearing a blue jumpsuit she assumed he was sentient. He was holding a small flower pot with a single stick planted in it. Beside him was a big man with light green skin and red markings, bare-chested. He was staring at her with anger in his eyes. On the other side of the couch was a green skinned woman with dark hair which turned pink at the tips. She had probably as many visible weapons on her as she had hidden ones, Carol assumed. Beside her was a pretty typical man, with blond hair and an open leather jacket displaying the ravager symbol.

  
"Are you the Guardians of the Galaxy?" she asked.

  
"Depends," the blond man asked. "Who's asking?"

  
"They call me Captain Marvel."

  
"Are you a Kree bounty hunter or somethin'?" the raccoon asked.

  
"No, I've heard of you," the woman said. "You're the woman who defected the Kree Starforce."

  
Carol smirked.

  
"I see my legend precedes me."

  
"Wait, you know about Captain Marvel but not about Star Lord?" the blond man complained.

  
The woman glared at him and he raised his hands as a sign that he was dropping the subject. He reclined back in the leather couch and crossed his arms. The woman turned once again to Carol.

  
"Thanos has been keeping a close eye on you."

  
"Thanos?"

  
Carol frowned. The name sounded familiar, though she couldn't quite remember when she'd heard of him before.

  
"He was the one behind Ronan's attack. In exchange for his support, Ronan was supposed to give him the power stone," the woman explained.

  
Carol seemed to remember something about the one they called 'the Mad Titan'. She moved to sit in the middle, beside the woman. However, before she could approach the couch, the bare-chested man stood up to block her way.

  
"Are you a Kree?" he asked between his clenched teeth.

  
Carol looked up at him with defiance in her eyes.

  
"Do I look like a Kree?"

  
"You look like a Kree to me," he replied.

  
"Well, I'm not. I'm from C-53."

  
That brought Star Lord back into the conversation.

  
"Wait, you're from Terran?"

  
Carol turned to look at him.

  
"I'm from Terran too!" he added excitedly.

  
She crossed her arms in disbelief. He did look like a man from Earth, but then again many species in the galaxy could pass for a Terran. But then she noticed something on his belt. An old Walkman.

  
"How did a Terran end up working for the ravagers?"

  
He took a smug expression and leaned forward with a smile, which she assumed was supposed to be charming.

  
"Well, that is a very interesting story. I could probably tell you all about it around a good drink."

  
"Sorry, but my girlfriend is waiting for me back home. I don't want to spend the week on Xandar."

  
Behind her, the raccoon snickered. The woman rolled her eyes at Star Lord's comment. Carol looked back at the man in front of her and raised one eyebrow. He finally stepped aside reluctantly, and Carol sat beside him in the couch, before turning to the woman.

  
"Thanos. What do you know about him?"

  
"Too much. He wants the infinity stone, all six of them."

  
"To do what?"

  
"Destroy half of the galaxy with a single snap of his fingers."

  
Carol felt a sudden hollowness in her chest at the woman's words. Simply trying to imagine half of the people she knew completely gone was impossible. The thought alone made her heart beat frantically in her chest and energy pulse under the pads of her fingers.

  
"Tell me more."

* * *

  
  
Carol talked at length with Gamora and the other Guardians. When she left them and returned to see Nova-Prime, she talked to her about the Skrulls who were still out there, looking for a new place to live. Nova-Prime agreed to meet with Talos, and she called him over to introduce them. Thankfully the light-speed engine was, well, very fast, to say the least. Carol stayed long enough to see the beginning of positive discussions between the Skrulls and the Nova Corps.

  
As she flew back to Earth, that hollow feeling hadn't disappeared. It was still there, haunting her like the shadow of a bruise. If half of what Gamora had said was true, then this Thanos would become a problem soon. She needed to tell Fury about it, to have the SHIELD prepared in case Thanos ever decided to send forces down on Earth. She was almost tempted to track him down and take care of him now, but she had no idea how well guarded he was. Maybe she could talk to Tony and Steve about it, they could bring the Avengers back together to look into it.

  
The nervousness in her stomach seemed to grow the closer to Earth she got, which she thought was rather strange. There was next to no reason for her to be worried now. What were the odds that Thanos would be interested in a planet like Earth, which did not even trade with other planets in the galaxy? C-53 was nothing, a speck of dust in the universe. She shouldn't worry about it.

  
She landed home, in the garden, as she usually did. However, as she walked inside, she didn't find her house empty as she had assumed. Both Maria and Monica were in the kitchen. They looked back at her tentatively when she walked in, but Carol was so happy to be home, and just about ready to push the anxious energy out of her system, that she didn't seem to notice.

  
"Hey! What are you two doing here?"

  
She gave a kiss to Maria, then hugged Monica. They continued to stare at her hesitantly. Carol looked between them. She didn't like their silence and their lack of reaction.

  
"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

  
Carol checked the calendar and the clock on the wall. By all accounts, both Maria and Monica should be at work. She looked back at them, her smile falling on and off her lips hesitantly.

  
"What's going on?"

  
Maria and Monica exchanged another look before Maria said:

  
"You should probably sit down, Carol."

  
Maria moved closer to take her arm and lead her toward a chair but Carol opposed enough resistance that Maria let her go. She frowned, looking at the two of them with concern.

  
"No, what... What's going on?"

  
"There's no... um.."

  
Maria was struggling to find the right words. So Monica burst the bubble quickly because there was probably no other way to put it.

  
"SHIELD doesn't exist anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> What? You thought I was going to forget about Winter Soldier ;)


End file.
